


Fast Fuse

by attachedtothebevs



Series: Fast Fuse [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachedtothebevs/pseuds/attachedtothebevs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ride to Michael’s apartment was full of trying to make small-talk and luckily the driver was in a good mood so he just chattered away with a seemingly hyper Gavin, but Michael's mind was preoccupied with a certain flashback… He couldn’t help but think about the time he found out about his friend’s little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choke

**Author's Note:**

> My first RT/AH fic. I'd love to hear what you think! Find me on tumblr, I'm attachedtothebevs. x

“You fucking let go of him or I’ll murder your ass, I swear to God.” There was pure venom in Michael’s voice as he felt his fists clench, with his leg still firmly on the chest of one of their attackers, just in case he decided to regain consciousness after he’d been knocked out by the very man he’d harassed. Michael would later swear he could hear his own blood pumping as he tried to move closer to this big, burly man who held Gavin by the throat with one arm and a knife pressed up against his side with the other. He tried really hard to ignore the part of his brain that just went “Kill him. Kill him. Kill him.” to the beat of his adrenaline-soaked heart. Brute force was not a good option in this situation, the remnants of his clear-thinking mind decided after he saw the blade slowly inch further into Gavin’s side and heard him whimper hoarsely as his windpipe got more and more constricted.  
“Look, nobody has to get hurt, just take your buddy and go. Here,” slowly, making his intentions clear, Michael pulled his wallet out and put all of the cash he had into the pocket of the guy lying unconscious on the ground. “That’s all I have, just let him go. Please.” He lowered his voice and backed away slowly while holding his arms up. The attacker seemed to weigh the pros and cons of the offer and roughly shoved Gavin into a wall and pointed his knife at Michael. “Don’t move or I’ll stab you.”  
Gavin was coughing violently, slumped against the wall and it took everything in him to just nod and stay still as the thug walked over to his accomplice and effortlessly slung him over his shoulder, a testament to how fucking strong he was. He never broke eye contact until he rounded a corner and suddenly he was gone.  
“Gavin! Gav! Are you okay?” Michael ran across the small alleyway to where his friend was still struggling to breathe properly. First and foremost he took Gavin’s face in his hands - gently, being mindful of not restricting any movements - and looked him straight in the eyes. He looked shocked but not like he was about to pass out, which was a good sign. With the sobriety and efficiency of an army doctor, Michael then carefully lifted up the Brit’s shirt to inspect the place the knife had been digging against. In the near-dark of the disgusting alleyway he could see that the skin was darker but not broken. Somewhat satisfied that Gavin wasn’t going to just pass out or bleed to death, Michael maneuvered him so that he was sitting basically in his lap, back against chest. The Brit just seemed to sag against him, breathing deeply and continuing to cough.  
“Talk to me when you can, okay?” Michael ran a hand through his friend’s hair as if to signal he was talking to him, which was stupid seeing as there was nobody else there. Gavin just nodded in response, lightly clutching at his throat. A few minutes passed and he seemed to have calmed down slightly.  
“That was bloody _terrifying_ , Michael.” He choked out as he slowly tried to get up, making the American jump into motion to help him. He was still a bit dizzy, either from the shock or the lack of oxygen, he didn’t know, but he also realized something intensely embarrassing that could potentially make a “Michael is a hero” story into a “Gavin is a freak” one. He scrambled up onto his feet, painfully aware of the tightness of his jeans and praying that his friend wouldn’t notice.  
“Are you okay? I think you shouldn’t be standing up.” he had that honest, open look on his face that rarely got to shine through his Michael ‘Rage Quit’ Jones persona in day to day life. “Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”  
“No, no, I’m fine. Promise.” The Brit replied as he tried to subtly flinch away from Michael’s good-natured but ultimately maddening touch. He felt like his skin was on fire and more than anything he just wanted to lie down underneath a stream of cold water and never move again. Well, that was number two on the list of things he would sell his soul for at that particular moment, but he dare not think about number one. He quickly turned it around. “How are _you_? I think I saw blood on your arm.”  
“Oh no, that’s not mine, I think I split that other guy’s lip. Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“Yeah, yea—“ before he knew what was happening, Michael had circled his arms around him. “Thank fuck you’re okay, Gav, I freaked out when I saw that knife, I thought..” he trailed off for a few seconds. “I don’t know what I thought, I was just terrified that he’d stab you.”  
“I’m alright, Michael, don’t worry,” the Brit choked out, all the while trying to make only their torsos touch without him noticing. “You were great, that guy was twice your size!” Gavin tried to steer the topic into manly boasting as opposed to the very dangerous “dude, I love you and stuff” territory that it seemed to be going towards at that moment.  
“Yeah, he was,” for half a second Gavin thought that he’d be clear but before pulling away Michael made a move to give him one more little squeeze and… yeah, he felt it, there was no denying it. The American froze for all of half a second and quickly moved away. “ _Oh._ ”  
“Michael, I’m so sorry, I—“  
“No, it’s okay, I… I remember, yeah.” He shuffled awkwardly. “I’d just forgotten. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Thanks, Michael.” He gave the shorter man a tiny smile. “Do you wanna go home? I’ll go find a cab, on me. You grab our jackets from the bar, yeah?” and before Michael could even open his mouth to protest and say his apartment was only a half hour walk away, Gavin had all but ran out of the alley and into the main street to flag down a cab.  
The ride to Michael’s apartment was full of trying to make small-talk and luckily the driver seemed to be in a good mood so he just chattered away with a seemingly hyper Gavin, but the American’s mind was preoccupied with a certain flashback… He couldn’t help but think about the time he found out about his friend’s little secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gavin Free. Actually embarrassed. That’s a first.”

A couple months before their brawl at the bar it was just another day at the Achievement Hunter office; Gavin and Michael were alone for the time being with the others off doing god knows what in different parts of the building. They were just absent-mindedly editing videos and chatting about girls.  
“They’re freaking scary, I just can’t talk to them, I never know what they’re thinking and it drives me insane.”  
“What do you think they like?” Michael asked and the Brit didn’t really register the vague question as he was going about editing a Minecraft video, so he just grumbled a little noncommittal “I don’t know.”  
After a couple of seconds, seemingly out of nowhere, there was a hand in Gavin’s hair, pulling slightly. It took him by surprise, to say the least. Naturally, the Brit’s reflex was to tense up as his head was pulled back and made to face the ceiling. Not so understandable was the little winded moan that escaped his lips.  
“Do you think girls like that?” the American’s voice was casual, as if he wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary by just tugging at his coworker’s hair.  
“Y—yeah, I guess, Idunno. I, uh, I suppose some girls would like that.” Gavin didn’t move an inch, trying to get his bearings. It was as if the little pull dislodged everything in his brain and suddenly he couldn’t tell up from down, right from wrong or a casual question between “bros” (with a really obvious sensory example) from a sexual advance.  
“Why are you so red?” Michael asked as he let go and his friend’s chair lightly bounced back into position with him remaining very tense.  
“I don’t know, I- it’s hot in here.” He replied, obviously very flustered.  
“Did you… did that turn you on?”  
“No!” Gavin’s voice went all high and squeaky. “No, what are you talking abou—“  
“It diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid, oh my god.” The biggest shit-eating grin was spreading across the American’s face. “Pain turns you on!”  
“No, Michael! It does not.” He retorted, and of course getting defensive did nothing to help.  
“Are you pitching a tent?”   
“No!” and he wasn’t, but Gavin’s reflex to hide his crotch with his hands only made Michael laugh harder.  
“Interesting. But hey, man, whatever floats your boat.” The redhead sputtered out between giggles, making him even more uncomfortable. “Gavin Free. Actually embarrassed. That’s a first.”  
“I am no—“  
“Hey, guys.” Ray walked into the office. “Am I… interrupting something?” he looked at his two colleagues who had very strange - and very different - expressions on their faces.  
“Nah, we’re just editing.” Michael put on an expert poker-face and went back to look at his monitor and pretend to work after Ray just shrugged and took his own seat. Just when Michael was sure he’d put his headphones on and couldn’t hear anything, he threw a little smirk in Gavin’s direction, who still looked on edge.   
“Michael, please don’t tell—“ he started, but said man was already shaking his head no.   
This kind of information was just too valuable to share.   
Over the next few weeks it proved to be endless entertainment. Michael would make fun of Gavin’s little kink, sometimes to the point that he’d even feel bad for being, in all honesty, a cocktease. Mostly it’d be subtle, seemingly just a part of their typical friendship. Like when Gavin acted like his usual annoying self and Michael would play-wrestle him, putting him in a headlock, he’d make a point to whisper “You like that, don’t you?” in his ear and sometimes going even further. One particular line was burned into Gavin’s brain after he was being a bit cheeky in Minecraft and caused chaos with a couple buckets of lava, earning him a little beating. “You’ve been a bad boy, Gav. Bad boys get punished.”  
Other times Michael would just casually work BDSM or fetishes into every-day conversation, with Gavin right there looking a bit flustered, but nobody really paid attention because they were honestly thinking Michael was joking because he’s constantly making fun of his friend, however true his comments may be. And they were expected to play it up in front of the cameras, so he’d get away with even more. At no point, however, did he actually consider exposing Gavin, so to speak. No, it was too fun to have this little thing over his head, but even that aside, his reaction to Michael figuring it out was so genuinely frightened and embarrassed that he would never throw him under the bus like that. But jokes were just jokes, and if anyone ever caught on, he decided he’d swear he was just making it all up on account of him being European.   
Weirdly enough, Michael realized weeks later, he hadn’t for a second thought of it as a “gay thing”. And there were times he could clearly tell his teasing wasn’t just amusing or annoying to Gavin, sometimes it really hit home, even though he tried so hard to hide it. And the moment he realized that, countless questions formed in his mind. Was Gavin gay? Was he bisexual? If he asked him, would he deny it? When he got turned on by all the play-violence, did the people involved have anything to do it, or was it just the act itself that really did it for him? If he hit him for real, would it have the same effect?   
Then Michael wondered how he fits in that whole scenario. Was he slightly gay for playing this game of sorts? Why did he enjoy it so much?   
Did Gavin like him?  
And more importantly, did he like Gavin?  
After the sudden shock of confusion, Michael stopped the teasing. Not because it was suddenly not fun anymore, no, but more because he realized he needed to figure some stuff out. He had to somehow justify it in his own head, and as days passed he was more and more afraid of the answers he sought. Even though rationally he knew there was nothing at all to be scared of and even if the whole thing did turn out to be real, as opposed to what he thought it was up until that point - just harmless games with a buddy - well, it didn’t really matter, did it?   
Up until that point he just treated it the same way he treated Gavin’s overly sensitive gag reflex - a source of admittedly slightly cruel comedy. But what didn’t make sense was that Michael hid it from everyone else, and usually he’d be all up for making a few jokes for an audience - at Gavin’s expense.   
What scared Michael most was that little surge of heat in his chest whenever he’d threaten Gavin - playfully, of course, most often for a video - and he’d immediately flinch, but his face would show nothing but hope and anticipation. It was that feeling that ultimately made him stop after a few weeks of making fun. He decided that entertaining this little hidden need that came out of nowhere was too tiring, too complicated, too everything. So he just did what he did best - ignored it until it went away. And in no time, Michael and Gavin were back to normal. Or, well, normal with a twist. They’d never admit it to themselves and much less to each other, but they secretly missed it. Sometimes. Kind of. A bit. Not in a gay way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could really use some feedback xx


	3. Re-Wired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to act like you’re okay with it if you’re not, it's fine.”

“We’re at your flat, Michael.” Gavin lightly touched his shoulder and he was so startled he very nearly bumped his head on the roof of the car. “Woah, you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I was just daydreaming.” Michael chuckled. “I think I’m still a bit drunk, I just… forgot. You know, with the fight and stuff.”  
“Heh, yeah, me too.”   
“Do you wanna come up and have a celebratory drink?” at this point the American’s mouth was in no way attached to his brain. “You know, on account of not getting stabbed and all that.”   
Gavin gave him a questioning look. He was determined not to let it get awkward, and Michael seemed to be too, so after a few seconds of contemplation he nodded, paid the cabbie and, against his best judgment, followed his friend up to his apartment. Ideally he would have gone home and had a good long wank, but he would have felt weird either way, what with him not being alone in the house. At that point Gavin just tried to will away the ache and maybe a few drinks would do just that, he reasoned.  
Staying true to their nature, the first thing they did when they walked in was turning on the X-box, and only then did they make their way to the drinks. All Michael had was vodka, so he poured two shots, full to the brim, and handed one over.  
“Cheers, Gavin.”  
“Cheers, Michael.”  
They both scowled at the alcohol, but the Brit was glad for the burning sensation in his throat. It gave him something to focus on.   
About 30 minutes later Gavin was surprised that he and Michael had settled in so comfortably, playing games while sitting on the couch and passing the bottle between them, as if nothing at all out of the ordinary had happened that night. It wasn’t awkward, they weren’t tense. It was just like regular hanging out.  
Then about 31 minutes later he thought that he was quite possibly the biggest jinx in the universe.   
“Are you gay?” Michael asked without looking away at the screen.   
“…No.”   
“Are you bi, then?”  
“What brought this up?”  
“Just, you know… the thing.”  
Gavin groaned internally. “What thing, Michael?”  
“You know!”  
“No, I don’t know.” For some reason, Gavin wanted to make this as difficult as possible.  
“It’s fine if you are, by the way.”  
“Why wouldn’t it be fine?”  
“No reason! I’m just saying. I don’t mind, and nobody else would either.”  
“Are you bi, Michael?”  
“No!”  
Throughout this little exchange neither of them took their eyes off the game they were playing, even though they were very obviously losing it. Gavin thought of how they must have looked from the side -two idiots fuming at a screen, refusing to have a proper, grown-up conversation - and accidentally started laughing.   
“What the fuck’s so funny?”   
“Nothing, I… I think I’m drunk, Michael.” The Brit managed between giggles. He finally set his controller down and faced the other man. “Look, that whole pain thing, I don’t know… I think I’m just wired different, it’s all messed up,” Gavin gesticulated heavily, doing little circular motions with his hands around his head. “You don’t have to act like you’re okay with it if you’re not, it's fine.”  
“I’m not acting.” Michael said in a low voice after a while. “I kinda like it, to be honest.” He mumbled.  
The Brit burst out laughing again, sliding down from the couch onto the ground. It was a real gasping-for-air, no-sound-coming-out laugh, too, and it made Michael genuinely offended.   
“That’s not funny, you prick! I’m not the one who gets off on being beaten or strangled.”  
“No,” It took Gavin a while to regain composure. “You get off on beating or strangling me. It all makes sense now.” He was still breathing funny from laughing so hard. “That’s why you didn’t back off when you found out. You do actually enjoy it.”  
“Yeah, well.”  
Both of them calmed down a bit and passed the bottle between themselves, taking sips. “I have no idea what to do with this information.” Gavin announced. “Are you actually bi, though, Michael? For real?”  
“Nnnnnot really.”  
“Just a little bit?”  
“Maybe! I don’t know. I only recently realized that apparently I like hurting people. Don’t ask me stuff like that, I have no fucking clue.”  
“Do you like me?”  
“Gavin! What did I just say?”  
“Yeah, yeah, okay. I think you do, though.”   
“Ugh.” Michael groaned and covered his face with his hands. The room was silent, but he could swear he could hear the gears in Gavin’s brain turning. That wasn’t a good sign.  
“That’s okay though because I think I like you a bit, too.”  
“What?”  
“Why are you getting all freaked out? You started this!”  
“I’m drunk!” Michael stated the obvious.  
“I’m drunk, too.”  
It was quiet again as they tried to wrap their heads around the situation. It was weird, but not really in the way it should have been. It should have been awkward and unbearable but really it was more like two friends sitting down and trying to figure out something complicated but at the same time very mundane.   
Seemingly out of nowhere, Gavin got back up on the couch and leaned over really close.  
“Woah, woah, what are you doing?” Michael tensed up but didn’t move away.  
“I’m just gonna try something.” The Brit’s moves were slow and deliberate, making sure that the other man had plenty of time to think about it and stop him if he wanted to. Gavin took Michael’s hand and unhurriedly brought it up to the back of his own head, lightly pressing down on his fingers until he got the hint and clenched. Once Michael’s hand was in his hair, Gavin gently placed both of his palms on the middle of his thighs. “Is this okay?”  
“Y-yeah.” The American stammered. The warmth on his legs was distracting, to say the least. For a while they just sat there like that, looking at each other, Gavin silently urging him on with a little smirk. Once he got his bearings, Michael started tugging slowly so that Gavin’s head fell back and his neck was exposed. Before he knew it, he was leaning in, the warmth of the Brit’s skin right at his lips. He heard Gavin inhale sharply and felt his fingers claw against his thighs in anticipation. He seemed to be buzzing, his whole being all but vibrating, waiting for Michael to do something. Something in him snapped and he launched himself forward, teeth first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent comments made on tumblr, I just want to clarify that I love Lindsay and I think she and Michael are perfect together and I wish them all the luck in the world. This is just a tiny fic [FICTION. ABSOLUTE FICTION] set in an AU where maybe they're not together yet or it doesn't happen at all, it's all up for whoever is reading it to decide. I do not mean to be disrespectful in any way. Peace x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s fine, Michael repeated to himself. It’s not wrong at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh how dare you?  
> Now it's time to address you  
> I'm the reason you claim shame  
> Stalk my name  
> See my fist chopping off your reign  
> It's getting hotter  
> Now I'm spitting out lava  
> Well I'm just putting it into words  
> Just genuine stock  
> Hear that bomb going tick tick tock"

_“M-Michael.”_ Gavin gasped as he fell back on the couch, shocked by the force. Michael was on top of him, kissing and biting and sucking at the skin on his throat, eliciting wonderful moans and surprised little gasps, his body pinning him down so hard he couldn’t move. “Michael, can you, uh…” he managed, and the American shot back up, eyes wide and terrified.  
“What, is this not…?”  
“No, no, loving this, but the controller’s under me.” Gavin laughed, suddenly bright and cheerful.  
“Oh, sorry.” Michael seemed a bit embarrassed as he snaked a hand under the Brit and effortlessly hoisted him back up into a sitting position. He took both the controllers and slung them across the room. “These fucking things…” he mumbled, looking at everything in the room besides Gavin.  
“Michael. Hey. _Look at me._ ” And he did, the British accent way too alluring to ignore. Gavin gave him the most serene smile, all disheveled hair and half-lidded eyes. Just as slowly as before, he leaned in, but this time he didn’t stop. Their lips touched and they stayed there, barely moving, for a little while. The sensation of Gavin’s light stubble against his face was beyond bizarre, but not necessarily in a bad way.  
It was slow and intimate; in a way that was so terrifying he almost wanted to stop. Almost. But despite himself, Michael relaxed into it, putting his hands on either side of the Brit’s neck and when Gavin shyly licked at his bottom lip, he didn’t hesitate to open his mouth to let him in. The kiss had an aftertaste of alcohol, not entirely unpleasant.  
It went on and on, getting steadily more heated, making them crave to be closer, scrambling to be against each other with every inch of their bodies. Michael pulled him into his lap, circling his arms around the Brit’s waist, under his shirt, pressing his hands into the hot skin. Clothes became offensive so they clumsily took them off, sighing when skin met skin and it was warm and wonderful and at that point, something in Michael’s mind clicked into place.  
It’s fine. Surely there could be nothing wrong with something that feels so good. Strange and alien? Maybe, but absolutely amazing, too. Brief thoughts popped up that tried to make him stop; maybe this wasn’t such a good idea? Them being coworkers and all. Not even just that, but the best of friends, too.  
Michael pulled away just enough to peek at Gavin and the look on his face was straight up beautiful. He looked incredibly turned on, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly agape, but more than that, he looked happy.  
Any worry that was threatening to stop him was gone, once he saw that look. It’s fine, Michael repeated to himself. It’s not wrong at all. In fact, it seemed like the logical conclusion in the complicated equation that was their relationship. He almost chuckled when the phrase “friends with benefits” popped into his head. “Benefits” sounded so tacky and impersonal. It was more like… friends with shared interests. Up until that point the most prevalent one was gaming, obviously, but now it seemed to be a shared interest in each other’s genitals. Speaking of. “Do you wanna go to the bedroom?”  
“Oh, Michael. I thought you’d never ask!” Gavin laughed, immediately standing up and dragging him to the bedroom, but not directly into bed.  
Alright, well. This was happening. However far “this” was going to go, Michael was determined to make it fucking great.  
It was as if Gavin could hear bits of Michael’s thoughts. “You know, if this is freaking you out we better stop _right now_ and I’m going home bec—“  
“Shut the fuck up, Gavin.” The American went straight in for another kiss, taking his arm and guiding it down to his own crotch. “If we stopped now I’d go on a killing spree.” He swallowed Gavin’s “ooh” and “mmmm” and started to make little content sounds of his own as the Brit started moving his hand, palming at him through his jeans.  
The excitement got a bit too much and suddenly he wanted everything all at once, so they scrambled to get rid of each other’s pants. Immediately he circled his hand around Gavin’s cock and started with slow little motions, making it a point to tease the slit every now and then with his thumb. It took mere minutes for the Brit to be reduced to a mess, getting steadily louder as Michael resumed biting and kissing at his neck. “Never would have guessed that you’re a screamer.” He murmured.  
“I’m a lot more than that,” Gavin replied and shoved a surprised Michael down on the bed. He sunk to his knees and looked right into his eyes, shocking him with the intensity of his stare. Never breaking eye-contact, he slowly licked up the side of Michael’s cock and circled his lips around the tip.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Gavin!” his senses were absolutely assaulted by the Brit’s astonishingly talented mouth and tongue. “How the fuck are you so good at this?” he croaked out while snaking his arm into Gavin’s hair, eliciting a muffled moan from the younger man. “Oh, you like that?”  
“Mhmmmm,” he managed, making his throat vibrate around Michael’s cock and he involuntarily buckled his hips up, making him choke a bit. Michael’s eyes went wide and he tensed up, an apology already making its way out, but he realized that just made him go faster. He sat up a bit more and noticed that Gavin was bringing himself off at the same pace he set, and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d witnessed in his entire life.  
Every now and then Gavin would substitute his mouth for his hand to come up for air, breathing heavily and resting his head against his thigh. When he was back at it again, Michael tried something; he directed the bobbing of Gavin’s head with a tight fist clenched in his hair and he let out a plethora of noises that were unintelligible but had the overwhelming feeling of “Yes, do it” to them.  
A few seconds later he was on his feet, violently fucking Gavin’s throat, pulling out and ramming in with the full force of his hips. “Oh god, Gav, I’m about to—“ through the daze he tried to direct his head away from him but once he said it, both of the Brit’s arms shot up to hold on to Michael’s hips and his mind was wiped, head falling back and almost collapsing himself. The only thing he was aware of was Gavin’s mouth sucking, drawing out the orgasm and then swallowing his load. Once he was sure he got every drop, he sat down completely on the ground and panted, a wicked smile on his face.  
It took a bit for the fog in his head to lift but when it did, Michael pulled Gavin back onto the bed and went to finish him off with his hand, all the while kissing every inch of exposed flesh he could get to before he heard a sharp intake of breath. Michael sat up to look at his face. “Come for me, Gavin.”  
And that’s all it took. Gavin’s expression and the way he kept screaming Michael’s name were the most satisfying things ever, just being partially responsible for that kind of ecstasy (because to be fair, Gavin did most of the work, but he didn’t seem to mind at all).  
They fell side by side on the bed, not touching at all because it was way too hot. They were both still panting, trying to regain composure.  
“FINALLY YOU FUCKING FAGGOTS, IT’S 5 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!” an angry male voice sounded from behind the wall adjoining Michael’s apartment to his neighbor’s.  
They burst out laughing.  
x x x  
The sound of a text message woke Gavin up. He stumbled out of the bed and reached into his discarded jeans.  
 _\---From: Geoff_  
\---Hey buddy you ok? You didnt come home last night  
He checked the clock. 3:52 pm. There was no point trying to make up some ridiculous story.  
 _\---Yeah Im good. Me and Micool got well drunk. Im over at his_  
Gavin got back into bed and the movement woke Michael up. “Mmmmghm… Morning.”  
“Not quite.” The Brit giggled, getting back under the sheets. It took Michael a while to shake the sleep off, spreading his limbs in every direction like a starfish, almost elbowing Gavin in the face. “Hey, careful.”  
“If you say I take up too much space I will thump you, you fucking octopus.”  
“What’re you on about?”  
“Dude! You are by far the fussiest sleeper I’ve ever met. You almost kicked me out of the goddamn bed, and then later I woke up suffocating because you were all wrapped around me, I couldn’t tell which legs were mine.” At that, Gavin blushed and it made Michael laugh, loud and bright. He got up to go to the bathroom and get dressed but before he did, he kissed the Brit on the forehead without even thinking, some sort of residual after-sex need to be gentle taking over. Gavin didn’t skip a beat, he darted up and planted a cheeky little kiss on his lips and immediately hid under the covers, giggling. “Put some pants on you pervert, I don’t want to see your nob.”  
Now _that_ really made Michael crack up as he finally got out of bed. “You’re ridiculous.”  
The rest of the day passed quickly. For the most part it was just hanging out as usual; they ordered pizza and played video games and Michael made fun of Gavin’s stupid philosophical questions.  
Michael did make a point to ask Gavin a question he couldn’t answer the other night because his mouth was full. “How the _hell_ did you get so good at that?”  
“I guess I’m a natural.” The Brit replied with a wink, taking a sip of the beer he’d ran out to buy earlier.  
“Bullshit. Don’t lie to me, you’re a crap liar.”  
“Alright! Fine. I get around, let’s leave it at that.” Gavin was obviously embarrassed and it didn’t help that the American burst out laughing.  
“I always knew you were a slut.”  
“Michael! I’m not a slut. I just like to experiment, alright? Shut up.”  
“Don’t tell me to shut up, you slut.”  
And that led to a whole different kind of game.  
x x x   
On Monday Michael rushed into the office an hour and a half late with Gavin in tow. He was wearing his friend’s hoodie because his own got dirty when he fell to the ground after he got attacked and truth be told he couldn’t be bothered to go home to get a change of clothes. He was even wearing a pair of Michael’s underwear. They were tight and had a My Little Pony character on them. The American swore it was the last pair of clean underwear he had “because Sunday is laundry day and I spent all of Sunday dicking around with you. Literally.” Gavin was not amused.  
The hoodie was zipped all the way up but thankfully it was a pretty chilly day so he didn’t look like an idiot when he wrapped his creeper scarf around his neck to cover the hickeys.  
“Where the fuck have you two been?” Geoff asked, playing the mad boss/father-figure part but clearly not at all pissed off.  
“Oh, you know.” Michael’s tone was perfectly casual. “Got hammered Saturday night and then played Halo for 20 hours.”  
“Yeah right, you were probably sucking each other’s dicks all weekend.” Geoff said without looking away from his screen, as if only because it was expected of him.  
“Fuck yeah Mavin!” Ray chimed in from the end of the room.  
Thankfully they blew right past it without anyone really suspecting anything. Nobody noticed that Gavin was wearing Michael’s hoodie, or that his voice was a bit hoarse. The Monday was like any other Monday and the two didn’t talk at all about the fight, for fear of follow-up questions.  
However when lunch came and Gavin was standing around with Ray, eating a sandwich, he noticed something.  
“Hey Vav, you’ve got a stain on your jeans.”  
The Brit looked down in horror and sure enough, there it was. Clear as day. “It’s toothpaste.”  
“Thaaaat doesn’t look like toothpaste.”  
Gavin quickly ran some water over a paper towel in the nearby sink and rubbed at it. He didn’t say anything or look his friend in the eye. The silence soon became uncomfortable.  
“Alright, well.” Ray said in his signature “this is awkward” tone and just walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter. Tell me what you think! Should I consider writing a sequel? x


End file.
